WWE
| founders = Vince McMahon Linda McMahon | location_city = 1241 East Main Street Stamford, Connecticut 06902 | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | slogan = Then. Now. Forever. | key_people = Vince McMahon (Chairman and Chief Executive Officer) Stephanie McMahon (Chief Brand Officer) Paul "Triple H" Levesque (Executive Vice President of Talent, Live Events, and Creative) George Barrios (Chief Financial and Strategy Officer) Kevin Dunn (Chief Global and Executive Producer) Michael Luisi (President of WWE Studios) Michelle D. Wilson (Chief Marketing and Revenue Officer) | products = * Television * Publishing * Films * Music * Merchandise * Streaming network service * Home video * Live events | services = Licensing | industry = Professional wrestling Sports entertainment Media and Technology Streaming media | revenue =US$ 542.6 million (2014) | operating_income = US$-42.2 million (2014) | net_income = US$-30.1 million (2014) | assets = US$ 382.6 million (2014) | equity = US$ 205.8 million (2014) | num_employees = 762 (2014)http://corporate.wwe.com/news/media/economic_impact.jsp(2013) | divisions = *WWE Network *WWE Libraries *WWE Studios *WWE Books *WWE Music Group *WWE NXT *WWE Performance Center *WWE Home Video *WWE Shop |subsid= *TSI Realty Company *Event Services, Inc. *WWE Studios *WWE Music Group *WWE Properties International *WWE Japan *WWE Australia *WWE International *WWE Canada *WWE Sports *WCW, Inc. *WWE Animation *WWE Jet Services *WWE Germany *WWE Asia Pacific *WWE Middle East and Africa *WWE Libraries }} | homepage = www.wwe.com | owner = Vince McMahon | intl = yes |caption = Then. Now. Forever. For the Hero in All of Us }} World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. (d/b/a WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing and direct product sales. WWE also refers to the professional wrestling promotion itself. WWE is founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt in 1952 as Capitol Wrestling Corporation. As of 2014, it is the largest wrestling promotion in the world, holding over 300 events a year, and broadcasting to about 36 million viewers in more than 150 countries. The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut, with offices in New York City, Los Angeles, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Singapore, Munich, Mumbai, and Mexico City. Since the 1980s, WWE publicly branded their product as sports entertainment, which is considered to acknowledge the product's roots in competitive sport and dramatic theater. The company's majority owner is Vince McMahon, who serves as chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Along with his wife Linda, children Shane and Stephanie, and son-in-law Paul Levesque (known professionally as Triple H), the McMahon family holds approximately 70% of WWE's equity and 96% of the voting power in the company. As of August 2014, due to ongoing problems with the company, Eminence Capital, a New York-based hedge fund, acquired 9.6% stake of WWE while the McMahon family retains 90.4% interest. The current entity, incorporated on February 21, 1980, was previously known as Titan Sports founded in 1979 in South Yarmouth, Massachusetts. It acquired Capitol Wrestling Corporation (the holding company for the World Wrestling Federation, WWF) in 1982. Titan was renamed World Wrestling Federation, Inc. in 1998, then World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc. in 1999. References